An issue in fabricating GaN and other nitride based lasers concerns the high-resistance intra-cavity contacts that are typically formed with nitride semiconductor material. This typically arises due to the poor p-type conductivity of GaN and typically requires that the metal contacts be placed close to the active region to reduce heating and voltage drops. Typically involved etching process are required to place the metal contacts in the required locations of the GaN lasers.